Happy Birthday Man
by GothamLadyPerfume
Summary: Noralie Munroe and Natalie Hepburn are best friends who are big fans of Teen Wolf. Noralie, like the idiot she says she is, buys guarranteed to make your wish come true candles from a local gypsy/witch in their town. What'll happen to them in Teen Wolf?
1. Gypsy Candles are a NoNo Now

"Hey, dudio!" Noralie yelled, walking into the house. Natalie ran to the doorway.

"So, what are you doing here?" Natalie asked. Noralie smiled and sat down on the couch, much like a guy - legs spread wide and relaxed.

"Dude, you get some of my forgetfullness or somethin'?" Noralie closed her legs and peered up at her ginormously tall friend. "Dude, today's your birthday."

"Oh...right...that thing," Natalie sighed and sat down in the chair across from Noralie.

"What the hell is it with you and birthdays?" Noralie asked, crossing her arms and legs.

"I dunno, no one really does anything for me," Natalie sighed. Noralie scoffed and stood up, then pulled something from the bag beside her. It was a birthday cake. She set it on the end table and grabbed a lighter from her pocket and lit all seventeen of the candles.

"Blow out your fuckin' candles," Noralie said, glaring at her friend. Natalie sighed and walked over to the cake. "Wait! Make a wish too." Natalie laughed and blew out the candles. "Now, for a celabratory nap," Noralie yawned. She lay back on the couch and fell asleep. Natalie rolled her eyes and sat in the chair. An overwhelming drowsiness washed over her and she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Noralie, wake up!" Natalie hissed, shaking her friend.<p>

"Shu' u'. S'eepy," Noralie groaned, rolling over.

"DUDE! WAKE UP!" Natalie hissed. Noralie rolled over and groaned.

"Close the curtains, man," Noralie said, yawning. She opened her eyes a crack. "Why'd you drag me outside when I was sleeping?"

"I didn't. We ended up here. I woke up and we were out here," Natalie said. Noralie groaned.

"Come on man, you know I hate tricks," Noralie said. She stood slowly and rubbed her eyes. "Why the hell is- Natalie, you got some 'splainin' to do," Noralie said, crossing her arms and turning to her friend.

"What?" Natalie asked.

"What was your birthday wish?" Noralie asked seriously.

"Why?" Natalie asked.

"I kinda sorta bought those candles from the gypsy lady in town. She said they were guaranteed to make it come true," Noralie said. Natalie squealed.

"You mean we're actually-? YES!" Natalie squealed, running up to Noralie and hugging her. "You have gained status as best friend ever."

"I know that, but what'd you wish for?" Noralie asked.

"To be in Teen Wolf the TV show," Natalie said. Noralie groaned.

"I love you but I'm gonna kill you now, 'kay?" Noralie asked.

"Whatever. Still the best friend ever," Natalie said, still hugging her.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: <em>

_I can just imagine me and my friend doing this. Obviously, I'm Noralie and yes, much of the stuff that goes on in the story I would do in real life. Like buying guarranteed to make your birthday wish come true candles from a gypsy lady. REVIEW!_


	2. Bleh

"So...Gypsy Candles are a no-no now?" Noralie asked, turning to her friend.

"A definite maybe," Natalie said. "So, what do we do no-" She was cut off by a ringing phone.

"Dude, you gonna get that?" Noralie asked.

"It's coming from you," Natalie said. Noralie frowned but searched her pockets. She held out a tiny nokia and answered it.

"A nokia, Noralie?" Natalie asked, crossing her arms.

"Mom?" Noralie answered the phone with confusion. "Nah, I'm just taking a walk with Natalie. Yes, we're fine. Animal attacks? Uh-huh. Alright, I don't exactly know where I am. Anything to point out where I am? Well, a house that looks like someone took a flame thrower to it. The Hale house? Alright, I don't have a compass mom, I can't walk east if I don't know where it is. Yes, I know it's a crappy Nokia but I can text with it and call people, what else do I need? Fine, I'll meet you by the Hale house." Noralie hung up and looked at Natalie. "Yes, I know I'm technologically behind by fifty years."

"Nah...only ten or twenty."

"Remind me why I bought you gypsy candles."

"Because you love me."

"I have to."

* * *

><p>"So...our families came with us to Beacon Hills," Noralie said. Natalie sighed and plopped down on Noralie's bed after wading through the black hole she called a room.<p>

"Obviously. We're under age," Natalie said.

"Bleh," Noralie turned to the TV and plugged the GameCube into her flatscreen.

"You seriously are technologically behind. There's a thing called a WII and a PS3 and an X-Box," Natalie teased.

"Why get those when you can have just the same amount of rage without the cost with a GameCube and a Sega?" Noralie asked. "Plus, we have a PS3."

"You do?" Natalie asked skeptically.

"Yeah. I play my Batman games on it. POW! Take that Ivan Drago! You may be hot but you ki-"

"You're yelling at a character from a game!"

"How dare you! He is a character from a movie!"

"Same difference."

"I hate you."

* * *

><p>"First day at school tomorrow, right girls?" Lillian Munroe asked.<p>

"Yeah. Speaking of, dude you should get home, it's almost nine," Noralie said, looking at her wristwatch.

"Can I stay the night?" Natalie asked.

"Your school stuff is at your house."

"Crap. Alright, bye guys!" Natalie said. Noralie followed her out of the house.

"Seeya tomorrow. Gonna pick me up?" Noralie asked.

"Yeah," Natalie said. She climbed into her Jeep and sped off. Noralie rushed into the house.

"Mom, I'm going for a walk!" Noralie said.

"Nori, it's nine," Lillian said. Nori sighed and stomped up to her room. She closed the door and locked it, then walked over to the window. She grabbed her keys and slipped the window open, climbing into the tree by her window. She climbed down and started walking, twirling her keys around her finger. She passed by a group of trees and paused as she heard a growl. She turned and sighed.

"Oh you've gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me," She said. She turned to walk away from the animal but was shoved down into the ground by a force. The animal started tearing into her, clawing and bitting. Tears rose to Noralie's eyes and she started kicking at it, trying to get it off as she screamed. Lights in the houses around her turned on and the animal ran away. Someone ran towards her and gasped, then yelled for someone to call 911.

"Just my fuckin' luck," Noralie gasped out with a giggle before passing out.

* * *

><p>"I hate hospitals," Noralie growled.<p>

"I honestly don't see what the fuss was, Ms. Munroe, your wounds were shallow. You must just be a bleeder," The doctor said to her. "Nevertheless, we have to keep you for twenty-four hours."

"Really? Can't we just say I wasn't hurt and get me home?" Noralie asked. "I hate hospitals. They smell like anti-bacterial junk, medicine, and death. It's all so sterile. It should just go die in a hole."

The doctor chuckled. "You'll be alright, if that humor is anything to go by," He said. Natalie walked into the room.

"Doubt that, doctor," Natalie said. "She'd crack jokes on her deathbed."

"Ah. Well, I have to be going, but you'll be allowed to go to school tomorrow," The doctor said. He walked out of the room.

"How long are you grounded for?" Natalie asked.

"Forever, or until I die...whichever comes first," Noralie said. "Any fun at school?"

"You're right Jackson is a self-absorbed asshole with mommy and daddy issues," Natalie said.

"We all knew that, darling, now what else?" Noralie asked, crossing her arms.

"Scott and Stiles are on the Lacrosse team and Scott is a first stringer or liner or whatever they call it," Natalie said. "And Coach Finstock is...a crazy weird teacher."

"Anything we don't know?"

"Pretty much that's a no."

"Ah."

* * *

><p>Noralie walked into the classroom and sat next to Natalie. "Dude, weirdest dream ever."<p>

"That's practically the starter to every conversation we have," Natalie said.

"Excuse me, Ms. Munroe, that is an assigned seat. You sit next to Jackson Whittemore. The one right across from-" The teacher was cut off by Noralie.

"I know who he is and where he's sitting. Practically every girl giggles about him and gossips about how much they think he's hot and do-able," Noralie said, plopping down next to Jackson. Jackson smirked. "Do you want me to stomp your face in or will you get rid of that smirk yourself?" Noralie asked.

"Inaproppriate, Ms. Munroe," The teacher said.

"Uh-huh." The teacher started talking and leaned towards her.

"So, Noralie, huh?" He asked.

"Yup."

"Maybe you'd like to hang out with me sometime," Jackson said, smirking.

"Sorry, I don't trust people who play with their stick and balls in public. And you're dating Lydia Martin," Noralie said, relaxing in the chair.


End file.
